parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Wishes Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Wishes Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Visiting A Magical Fairy Wand Name Wishwand! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Wishes Adventure! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Wishes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(Train Sounds) *Blue: Hey!, I Hear The Sound of A Train! *Steve: We're Playing Trains! *Sprinkles: Wanna Play With Blue's Train? *Little Bill: Sure! *Blue: Great! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Chugga, Chugga, Chugga, Choo-Choo!, Chugga, Chugga, Chugga, Choo-Choo!, Chugga, Chugga, Chugga, Choo-Choo! *Steve: The Train's Coming, Blue! *Blue: Alright! *Sprinkles: There You Go, Conductor Blue! *Blue: Thank You, Sprinkles! *(Blue Lets The Toy Train Go Over A Hill) *Steve: Where'd Our Train Go? *Blue: I Don't Know! *Little Bear: Let's Go Find It! *Sprinkles: Oh!, It's Right There! *(Blue Moves Her Toybox) *Blue: (Gasps) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wow! *Steve: A Door! *Sprinkles: What Do You Think is Inside? *Oswald: Maybe It's A Wand! *Blue: Let's See! *(Blue Opens The Door) *(A Wishwand Comes Out) *Steve: Wow! *Wish: Hi!, I'm Wish! *Ruby: Wish? *Wish: Yep!, Today is Your Wish Day!, All Day Long, I'll Make Your Wishes Come True! *Steve: Wow!, A Whole Day of Wishes! *Max: Wishes! *Bob: We Can't Believe It! *Blue: Thanks, Wish! *Sprinkles: What Should We Wish For, First? *Blue: Hey!, Maybe We Can Wish That We Can Be Really Small So That We Can Take A Ride on This Train! *Steve: Great Idea, Blue! *Sprinkles: Let's Wish to Be Really Small So We Can Take A Ride on This Train! *Blue: That's A Good Wish!, Right? *Maggie: Yeah! *Wish: To Make Your Wish Come True, We Just Sing This Song! *(Song Starts) *Wish: (Singing) Wish, Come True!, Come True!, Come True!, Wish, Come True! *(Song Ends) *(Wish Makes The Wish Come True) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Become Tiny) *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) It Worked! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) Look How Small We Are! *Sprinkles: (In Chipmunk Voice) All Aboard! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Ride On A Train) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (In Chipmunk Voices) Choo-Choo! *(Train Sounds) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (In Chipmunk Voices) Chugga, Chugga, Chugga, Chugga!, Chugga, Chugga, Chugga, Chugga! *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) We're Going Up The Hill! *Sprinkles: (In Chipmunk) And Down The Hill!, Wahoo! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) Oh!, Look at The Castle! *Kipper: (In Chipmunk Voice) It Looks So Big! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Bump Into The Big Super Readers) *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) Oh, No! *Sprinkles: (In Chipmunk Voice) Something's in Our Way! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) What Do You Think It Is? *Maisy: (In Chipmunk Voice) Hey!, I Think I See The Super Readers! *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) Let's Go See! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) (Gasps), It's Blue's Friends!, The Super Readers! *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) And They're Big as A Giant! *Sprinkles: (In Chipmunk Voice) Hey, Super Readers!, You're Bigger Than We Are! *Super Why: Oh!, Hi, Everyone! *Wonder Red: Woah!, You Guys are Tiny! *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) Yeah!, We Are Tiny! *Franklin: (In Chipmunk Voice) Wow!, Being Small is Amazing! *Sprinkles: (In Chipmunk Voice) We're So Glad We Made This Wish! *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) Hey!, I Have Another Wish That I Can Wish For! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) You Do? *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) Uh-Huh! *Pablo: (In Chipmunk Voice) But, Blue!, What is Your Next Wish Gonna Be? *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers as Big Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue's Wish Is!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing in Chipmunk Voice) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing in Chipmunk Voice) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: (In Chipmunk Voices Except The Super Readers) Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) Blue's Clues! *Linny: (In Chipmunk Voice) Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (In Chipmunk Voices) Notebook! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) Notebook!, Right! *Alpha Pig: Hey!, I Have an Idea!, How About We Get The Notebook and Bring It to You Guys? *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) That's A Great Idea, Alpha Pig! *Princess Presto: We'll Be Right Back! *Super Why: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Oh!, Hi, Super Readers!, Um..., Where's Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters? *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) We're Tiny!, Over Here! *Sidetable: Guys!, You're Tiny! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) We Know! *Sprinkles: (In Chipmunk Voice) Isn't It Great? *Jack: (In Chipmunk Voice) Can We Have Our Notebook, Please? *Sidetable: Okay!, But Watch Out!, Don't Let The Notebook Fall on Your Heads! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *(The Notebook Falls) *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) Thanks, Sidetable! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Grunting) *Wonder Red: Oh, No!, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can't Get The Notebook!, They're Too Small! *Alpha Pig: And The Notebook is Too Heavy for Them to Carry! *Sidetable: Oh, No! *Princess Presto: That is A Problem! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) We're Too Small to Lift Our Notebook! *Sprinkles: (In Chipmunk Voice) I Think We Have to Go Back to Our Regular Size! *Sportacus: (In Chipmunk Voice) But How Do We Do That? *Super Why: Hey!, How About We Call Wish! *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) That's A Good Idea, Super Why! *Wonder Red: Help Us Call to Wish! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) Say "Wish!" *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: (In Chipmunk Voices Except The Super Readers) "Wish!" *Wish: Hi, Everyone!, What's The Problem? *Alpha Pig: Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Too Small!, They Can't Get Our Notebook!, and We Need to Bring Them Into Their Regular Size! *Princess Presto: Do You Know What to Do? *Wish: I'll Tell You!, To Make The Wish End, Just Take Your Pinky and Touch Your Nose! *Steve: (In Chipmunk Voice) Let's Try It!, Pinky's Ready?, Good! *Blue: (In Chipmunk Voice) Pinky..., Nose! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Turn Big) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Blue: It Worked!, We're Not Small Anymore! *Sprinkles: Thanks, Wish! *Wish: You're Welcome! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Stephanie: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Super Why: Yeah!, How? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What My Wish Will Be!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers: Ready! *Blue: Okay! *Super Why: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Super Readers Head Outside) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts